The Greatest Gift
by Artemia
Summary: Songfic includes Harry, Lily, James, Sirius ext. The greatest gift you'll ever know is just to love and be loved in return.


Kylie Minogue's little green fairy off Moulin Rouge: I'm the green fairy 

*audience blinks*: What was with that? 

Little green fairy *shrugs*: I don't know, some weird person thought me up, probably the same person who decided that people who actually own such ideas as Harry Potter would come onto a fanfiction website and write under an alias name. 

Random Hufflepuff member: Your not a very nice fairy are you?

Little green fairy *glares*: If you want me to be nice then you can review and tell me to.

Random Hufflepuff member: I might just do that.

Hey guys this is my first songfic and I actually hated songfics and refused to ever write or read one until a friend made me read Full of Grace by Kay Willow (you'll find in my fav storie's and author's lists) which was amazing but then I read Viva Forever Kay Willow and I have got to tell you that is one amazing fic. GO READ THEM BOTH YOU HAVE TO!! It's the best. 

Ok the song is from Moulin Rouge, enjoy. 

~ The Beginning ~

_This story is about love._

"James!" Lily yelled happily as she ran towards her boyfriend. Throwing her arms around him she giggled happily as he twirled her around. "You did it, I knew you would," she whispered to him. James grinned, he was so lucky, he thought to himself, he had just won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor and had an amazing girlfriend who he loved with all his heart. If only his happiness could have lasted. 

_The woman I loved is… dead._

James had to stop him. He knew he couldn't let him get to the bedroom, to Lily and Harry. Trying to hide his fear he glared at Voldemort angrily, "I will not let you harm them." A blinding green light and his scream of "NO!" echoed in his mind as the light hit him. He knew what this light meant. It meant he had failed them. His darling Lily and his sweet Harry. He had failed them both. Pain came and then nothing.

_There was a boy._

Eyes turned as the boy who lived nervously walked through Diagon Ally. The scar, ever prominent on his face, a signal of who he was, and who he had come to be. 

_A very strange, enchanted boy._

Harry's eyes lit wide as he held his eleven inch, holly and phoenix feathered wand. Enchanting. The comment of the storekeeper that this wand was like the one who Voldemort owned sent a shiver of fear down Harry's spine. Strange, he thought.  

They say he wandered very far, very far. Over land and sea 

Harry and Ron shared a look as they tried to find the Hogwart's Express. Hearing a sound from behind them they looked at each other nervously before turning around and seeing the train behind them. Screaming Ron turned the wheel to his father's flying car hurriedly as they tried to avoid becoming squished.

A little shy and sad of eye 

Harry looked towards the ground and blushed trying to ignore the obvious stares of a third year Hufflepuff girl. Even though he was now in his second year Harry still got attention from other students curious of the boy who lived especially now with this snake business. Giving up on ignoring the girl he turned and left the room, walking to the Gryffindor tower and into his dormitory he sighed as he fell onto his bed. Turning his face to his pillow he couldn't help but let out a tear as he thought of his parents and what his life would be like if they had never died and he had never become the freak show that everyone treated him as.

_But very wise was he_

Harry glanced at the problem in front of him. Trying to calm his heart he focused on his breathing and then the answer hit him. He grinned to himself as he thought about all possible results and deciding that he had nothing to loss he moved his knight into a new square, "Checkmate," he stated happily as the knight took of Ron's King's head. Looking in disbelief at the board Ron just stuttered unhappily. Ron, champion of the chessboard had lost to Harry?

_And then one day, one magic day, he passed my way___

Sirius Black hid in the shadows as he watched the door of Number 4 Privet Drive swing open and the boy he knew had to be Harry exit. If he could cry in dog form Sirius knew that he would have then for the child uncannily took after his father, Sirius's deceased best friend in looks, all bar his eyes, those brilliant green eyes were the exact same as his dear mother Lily. Sirius closed his mind to the memories of the past that were coming back as he tried to focus on his goal, keeping his godson safe.  

_While we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me_

Sirius took a shuddered breath as the question he had been waiting for a long time finally came.

 "Tell me about my parent's," Harry said almost desperately. 

Sirius looked into his eyes, Lily's eyes as he nodded. "I've never seen to people more in love…" he stated and he began the story of Lily and James, how they loved, lived and then died.  
  


_The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return._

Lily Potter nee Evans turned towards the door as she watched Voldemort enter, inside her mind she screamed as she knew that her dear James was dead for while he had breath in his body he would never allow Voldemort near Lily or their son. Pleading with Voldemort she asked that he leave Harry alone and to kill her instead but looking into Voldemort's eyes she knew that he would never show such pity. As she thought of what to do next the image of her husband popped into her mind and she knew then that she would never live without him, holding her dear son close she whispered into his ear, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return. Goodbye my darling, I wish I could stay but it's the only way." Turning her attention back to Voldemort she smiled as she saw the green light of the Death Curse for she knew then that her baby would be safe. 

~ The End ~ 

Song that was used in this fic is Nature Boy performed by David Bowie and Massive Attack and it can be found in the film Moulin Rouge and on the soundtrack of the same name. 

This story is about love,

The women I loved is … dead. 

There was a boy,

A very strange, enchanted boy.

They say he wondered very far, very far,

Over land and sea.

A little shy and sad of eye,

But very wise he.

And then one day,

One magic day,

He passed my way.

While we spoke  of many things,

Fools and kings.

This he said to me 

**"The Greatest thing you'll ever learn,**

**Is Just to Love and be Loved in return."**


End file.
